


Loyalty

by kurage_hime



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Sex as Proof of Loyalty, Loneliness, M/M, Manipulative Galen Erso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/pseuds/kurage_hime
Summary: He didn’t know if anyone could assuage his loneliness…but good sex was still, in his humble opinion, excellent for developing trust and loyalty. Besides, one never knew. Such loyalty might come in useful!One day. Soon.





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



It had taken much longer than he usually cared to recall, but in the end, he’d succeeded in making himself indispensable – both in his position as Project Stardust’s chief research scientist, as well as in… _other positions_.

“Mmm, aaahhh, so hot…! So tight…! You feel so good!” Orson moaned as he rocked harder and deeper into Galen.

Galen grunted a wordless reply and adjusted his footing. Being fucked while bent over Director Krennic’s expansive, executive office desk with one’s trousers pooling around one’s ankles could be an exceedingly awkward position indeed, and Galen did not wish to go tumbling face first down onto the durasteel plating of the floor again. Once had been more than enough. His lower back was _still_ troubling him.

Obscene slapping noises of bare flesh against flesh filled the air all around them, and Orson wrapped his arms around Galen’s chest and up, over his shoulders, pulling him into a possessive embrace. “Is it good for you, too, Galen?” he asked, panting from his exertions, tongue tracing the shell of Galen’s ear. “Tell me it’s good for you, too!”

“Yes, Orson, it’s good! So, so _good_ … Give me _more_ …” It was always best to agree – best for the both of them. Galen clenched his inner muscles; the head of Orson’s cock scraped against his prostate gland, provoking a predictable jolt of pleasure.

“Ooohhh…!”

Was that his cry…or Orson’s?

Orson was shuddering now, chest heaving and heavy against Galen’s back, and his muscles were tensing. That meant he was likely less than twenty seconds away from coming.

Galen reached for his own heretofore neglected erection and started to stroke furiously. Simultaneous – or near-simultaneous – orgasms were the best proof of loyalty a man like Galen had to offer.

 

* * *

 

The new cargo pilot was staring at him from across the Eadu installation’s staff canteen, trying to meet his eyes. Galen ignored the obvious flirtation, sipping his mug of steaming caf and feigning total absorption in the datapad resting on the table in front of him.

“Hi, my name’s Bodhi. Bodhi Rook. What’s yours?” The pilot – Bodhi, he said his name was _Bodhi_ – had taken a seat immediately to Galen’s left. “I’m not disturbing you, am I? If I am, I’m sorry, and I can go—”

“No, it’s all right,” Galen said, interrupting what was threatening to become a fast barrage of nervous babble. He valued his personal space highly, and his colleagues knew to give him his privacy during meal breaks. Bodhi, however, being new, did not and could not be blamed for his ignorance. Galen turned to look him full in the face. “How many I help you?” he asked mildly.

“Oh, I, uh, I mean…” Bodhi stammered. Was he _blushing_ …? “I was just wondering if…if… Well, you looked like you could use some company?”

“I do?” Galen was genuinely surprised by this.

“Yeah. Um. You’re always sitting alone whenever I see you here. I mean, I guess, uh, I guess I assumed you were lonely—”

“Ah. I see. You may have a point,” Galen interrupted the barrage of babble again, stroking his chin as he studied Bodhi’s anxious but otherwise guileless expression. Clearly, he’d meant what he said about Galen seeming lonely – and it seemed like Bodhi, too, in his way, was lonely and seeking some manner of human connection. “Might you be interested in joining me in my private quarters later?”

Bodhi blushed harder. It was obvious was Galen was proposing. He gulped. Then, finally, he nodded.

Galen smiled, unexpectedly pleased by this development. He didn’t know if anyone could truly assuage his loneliness…but good sex was still, in his humble opinion, excellent for developing trust and loyalty. Besides, one never knew. Such loyalty might come in useful!

One day. Soon.


End file.
